Winx Club - Episode 401
'''The Fairy Hunters '''is the first episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. This episode was never dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment. Nickelodeon's dub began airing on May 6, 2012 Synopsis Another school year starts at Alfea. The Winx, are very happy to return back to Alfea, rush to their room but they are surprised to see that different girls had taken over the room. Headmistress Faragonda, explains to the Winx that they now have differents room since they are now teachers. Headmistresss Faragonda, takes the Winx to her office, and shows them a secert room, the Hall of Enchantments. She explains everything, and gives them the Book of Faries. Bloom searchs around the room and finds another hall, a hall with pictures of past villians which Faragonda explains is the hall where the pictures of all the enemies of Magix are found. Bloom finds a picture of the Wizards of the Black Circle. The Winx goes to the classroom, where they will be teaching. They announce that they will do a hard obstical course, to show how special Enchantix is. Layla, Bloom and Flora, do the course themselves. When Flora does the course she is stuck in an obstical with a bomb-like thing. The Winx accuses a fairy, Alice, for putting the thing in the obstical, thus expelling her. Flora, who recovered quickly after the incident, wants to talk to her, and looks for her. Then the Wizards of the Black Circle, comes to Alfea, for the search for Bloom. Flora refuses to tell them where Bloom is, and they attack her. Alice runs to the Winx trying to explain everything. Tecna and Stella doesn't believe her but they follow the others to find out what is happening. The Wizards of the Black Circle attack the Winx, while everyone is watching. The Winx are defeated. Headmistress Faragonda, explains about the Wizards. Alice's friend, Clarice, confest that she was responsible for the explosion.In the end Alice and Clarice were not expelled. Major Events *The Winx return to Alfea as Teachers *The Black Circle arrives at Alfea. *The Wizards turn to Alfea to catch the last fairy of Earth, but are angered when they find out Bloom is not the one they were looking for and thus making it a wasted trip. Debuts *Clarice (previously made cameo appearances in Season 3) *Alice (previously made cameo appearances in Season 3) *Wizards of the Black Circle **Anagan **Duman **Gantlos **Ogron Characters *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Nabu *Helia *Timmy *Miss Faragonda *Griselda *Clarice *Alice *Bloom *Stella *Tecna *Musa *Flora *Aisha Trivia *This episode seems to pick up where the first movie "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" left off, although probably some weeks or months later. *There was a hall in Alfea concerning the whole history of the Magic Dimension. Part of it was used in paying tribute to the enemies of the Magic Dimension who Faragonda called the Shadows of Magix. First, Bloom sees a portrait of the Trix (main season 1 antagonists), next to it was a portrait of Lord Darkar (main season 2 antagonist), and after that a portrait of Valtor (main season 3 antagonist). Then Bloom observes the portrait of the Fairy Hunters (main season 4 antagonists). There was also a portrait of the Ancestral Witches (main antagonists in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Magical Adventure). Faragonda also mentioned some of these enemies have been forgotten and may rise again, and that the Winx may face them, and several others, in the future, so we may see other enemies from the hall in future seasons. **No portrait of Mandragora was however seen in the hall. *During the attack of the Wizards of the Black Circle, when all the staff and students of Alfea came to see what was happening outside, Professor Wizgiz made a referrence to the Harry Potter book series by saying "Merlin's beard", which is a popular saying common to wizards in the Harry Potter *This serves as a continuity to season 1 where in the 2nd episode, Faragonda and Griselda comment about how they thought all the fairies on Earth disappeared long ago when Bloom told them she was from Earth (not knowing she was in fact from Domino at the time). The Fairy Hunters are that reason. *This episode along with the next episode 402 will be part of the one hour premiere of Winx Club: The Power of Believix. *This episode was released on the U.S. iTunes for free. *Unlike 4kids, Nickelodeon added more lines to the characters, starting with this episode. *This is the last time Griselda appears in the Winx Club Season 4. *Bloom is already in Great Book of Fairies as the Enchantix Fairy. Scripts *Cinelume Script Voice Cast Winx Club *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy Specialists *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Watch Episode In Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon